The present invention relates generally to coaxial microwave devices, and more particularly, to coaxial microwave devices employing short-circuit elements to increase operating power capability.
Common methods currently used to increase the power handling capability of a coaxial microwave device include: enlarging its size; providing heat radiators; using high emissivity coatings on the components; pressurizing the device; using highly conductive materials; and using higher temperature materials. The methods that enlarge the device size or use heat radiators generally result in larger and more expensive device. The methods that use high emissivity coatings on the compounds, hermetically seal the device, or use highly conductive materials provide only a partial remedy, not a complete solution, because the only slightly improve heat transfer. Materials that can operate at high temperatures are, in many cases, not mechanically or electrically suitable.
Accordingly, in would be an advantage in the microwave device art to have a coaxial microwave device that has higher power handling capacity than conventional devices, but does not increase the cost or relative size of the device.